


La vengeance de JARVIS

by xNJx



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 23:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11839134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNJx/pseuds/xNJx
Summary: Ou quand Jarvis en a assez et décide de s'octroyer des vacances, ce qui, peut être, lui sera tout aussi bénéfique qu'à son créateur.





	La vengeance de JARVIS

La vengeance de JARVIS.

 

La villa de Malibu était relativement calme. Ce qui était tout à fait inédit, au vu des activités nocturnes et charnelles qu'entretenait le créateur de l'IA de façon répétée. Jarvis analysa les paramètres de Stark, vérifia les données, ajusta ceci, recalcula cela, puis, après une réflexion accrue et qui, par conséquent, avait été jugée suffisante par l'IA, se lança. 

Le calme de la nuit ne fut perturbé qu'un instant, lorsqu'une lumière bleu ciel, aveuglante et pulvérisant pour l’œil humain, remplit l'habitacle. 

Puis, comme si de rien n'était, le calme s'abattit à nouveau...

…

Les sensations. 

Telles étaient les sensations. Une découverte, en l’occurrence. Pouvoir saisir un objet, s'en emparer, ressentir l'élément contre sa paume. La sensation de respirer, de marcher. Respirer était définitivement celle que Jarvis préférait. 

L'être humain est une si belle, mais si complexe, créature. Il ne possédait certes par son propre corps à lui, pour parler correctement, mais peu importe. Tout ceci était magique. 

Tss-tss, scientifique, lui aurait dit Tony. 

Tiens, d'ailleurs. La voix familière de son créateur résonna à ses oreilles, comme jaillissant du ciel telle une divine présence. 

« Bordel de- c'est quoi ce bordel ? »

S'en suivit un flot de jurons inaudibles que Jarvis décida d'ignorer tant il était occupé à se détailler dans le miroir à pieds. Il était là, bien vivant. Bon, certes il avait volé le corps de son créateur dans la nuit mais qui pourrait le savoir ? Il lui suffirait juste de faire en sorte de désactiver l'IA « Tony » et d'agir plus ou moins comme ce dernier. 

Et lui qui avait pensé que tout serait plus simple ainsi...

Il avait cependant bien mérité ces vacances. Monsieur Stark avait été insupportable ces dernières semaines. Jarvis n'avait eu la paix que pendant les rares heures de sommeil que s'accordait le génie. L'IA avait donc, par la même occasion, mis sur pied ce petit plan, cette petite vengeance. 

Jarvis sourit, déstabilisé de voir les traits familiers de son créateur se mouvoir ainsi, sur commande. Le reflet dans le miroir était en effet troublant. Le tout serait de ne pas être reconnu si JARVIS voulait mener une vie bien méritée. A vrai dire, l'ex-IA passa ses premières journées d'humain à sentir, ressentir les choses. Il mettait l'IA Tony en « mute » à chaque fois que celui ci lui faisait part de son mécontentement. 

Il ne souhaitait en aucun cas lui nuire. Il voulait juste des vacances. En fait, il fallait voir cela différemment. Si il n'aurait pas choisi de s'attribuer ces petites vacances, Jarvis aurait certainement tourné Ultron, avec les meurtres et tout. 

Steve, le Capitaine Rogers, se pointa à la villa avec des dossiers en main. 

« Tony, comment ça va ? »

« Mon- » Il se reprit. Tony ne l'aurait pas appelé Monsieur Rogers après toutes les aventures qu'ils avaient vécues ensemble. « Steve, » le salua-t-il plutôt. 

 

Ils échangèrent quelques mots quelconques avant que Steve ne lui tende les dossiers de la part de Fury. Jarvis les déposa sur une table et pria intérieurement pour que le Captain s'en aille. Au lieu de cela, ce dernier s'installa et demanda, d'un air sérieux : 

« Tu as parlé avec Loki ? Je crois qu'il s'en veut de s'être laissé emporté, et qu'il est aussi en colère contre toi. Je ne veux pas m'immiscer dans votre relation, mais, pour avouer, il m'a parlé et a avoué ne pas vouloir te perdre. »

Jarvis sourit. Oui, la dernière connerie en date. Depuis que Loki était revenu sur Midgard, après avoir intégré les Avengers, son créateur couchait avec le dieu. Lui, celui qui l'avait jeté de sa propre Tour. Cherchez la logique. 

Jarvis ne comprenait pas les humains parfois. Souvent, pour dire vrai. 

« Alors ? Que comptes-tu faire ? Parce que, tu sais, c'est lui qui viendra la prochaine fois. Pas moi. »

Steve haussa un sourcil, attendant une réponse. 

« Je m'en occuperai, ne t'en fais pas. »

Steve semblait suspicieux. Il soutint son regard pendant un instant avant de déclarer :

« Je pense que tu es occupé. Pense à venir nous voir, et à donner des nouvelles à Fury. Et Loki. » fit Steve, en se levant pour se diriger vers la porte. 

Jarvis analysa la situation comme étant une ouverture pour une remarque sarcastique à la Stark : 

« D'accord maman, », accompagné d'yeux levés au ciel. 

Dès que la porte se referma, l'IA Tony jusque là muet déclara en se marrant : « J'aimerais bien voir comment tu vas gérer Loki. »

…

Deux jours plus tard, Jarvis sortit de la salle de bain et tomba sur Loki. Ses cheveux corbeau étaient attachés en une queue de cheval. 

« Anthony Edward Stark ! » s'écria-t-il, un doigt rageur pointé vers lui. 

Ah, il ne s'agissait donc pas d'une erreur, son créateur était réellement plus petit que le dieu. 

« Cela fait trois jours que j'essaye de t'appeler et je n'ai aucune réponse. Je suis donc obligé de venir et- »

Jarvis comprenait maintenant ce sentiment humain nommé exaspération. 

« Pardonne moi, » dit simplement Jarvis. 

Loki se figea et fronça les sourcils, déstabilisé. 

« Je, euh. Ce n'est rien. On oublie tout, d'accord ? »

Loki l'enlaça. Jarvis se décida à faire un geste que Tony ferait, et il fit donc glisser ses mains jusqu'aux fesses de Loki. Il entendit ce dernier glousser comme toutes les fois où ce dernier gloussait en compagnie de Tony. 

Soudain, alors que Jarvis pensait l'avoir désactivé, l'IA Tony s'exclama : 

« Vous gênez pas surtout ! »

Loki sursauta et se recula. Il fixa le plafond, puis Jarvis et fronça les sourcils. « J'en était sûr qu'un jour ça finirait pas arriver. Il est tellement arrogant qu'il a réussi à se mettre son IA à dos. »

Puis Loki reporta son attention sur Jarvis, dans le corps de son amant, et déclara :

« Je suppose que tu t'es bien amusé, et que tu l'as bien mérité, mais j'aimerais retrouver mon Tony même si il est abruti et arrogant. »

« Je tiens à préciser que j'entends tout ! Jarv' mon choux. Si tu m'expliques comment t'as fait, je te transfère dans un corps promis. Mais j'aimerais retrouver le mien avant. »

Loki gloussait encore. Jarvis soupira. 

« Bon. Mais que ça vous serve de leçon. »

…

Tony était de retour dans son corps et travaillait depuis une semaine dans l'atelier sur le corps de Jarvis. Ce dernier lui donnait des conseils du type « cheveux blonds », « yeux bleus » et lui expliquait avant tout le protocole de transfert. 

Loki lui descendait des repas et lui et Jarvis critiquaient Tony comme deux commères. 

« Viens te coucher, » bailla Loki, en enlaçant Tony par derrière. 

Il était presque deux heures du matin. 

Tony soupira. 

« Faut que je termine. Sinon mon IA va encore me piquer mon corps et te toucher les fesses, »

Loki s'esclaffa. « Avoue que c'est surtout cela qui t'ennuie. »

« La ferme, » grogna Tony. 

Loki finit par s'endormir sur le canapé de l'atelier, jusqu'à ce qu'il fut réveillé vers 4h30 du matin par une exclamation de joie. Lorsque le dieu ouvrit les yeux, il découvrit une nouvelle personne, Jarvis, humain. 

Les premiers jours de Jarvis furent les plus drôles car Tony avait toujours du mal à s'habituer à lui. Loki et les autres rigolaient car Tony était comme un père qui surveillait et veillait sur son enfant. 

Au final, cette petite vengeance aura donc été bénéfique pour tout le monde...

Jarvis ne pouvait logiquement rien ressentir, car il n'était qu'une IA, après tout. Mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à ne pas ressentir cet étrange pincement de jalousie à chaque fois qu'il voyait son créateur et l'Asgardien. 

La jalousie, quel étrange sentiment !

Il savait, qu'au fond, il aimerait tant être à la place de Loki.

Voilà qui peut être justifiait sa vengeance. Ou pas. 

…

The end.   
La vengeance de Jarvis, by xNJx. 

…


End file.
